Little Red Riding Uke
by LadyKnightRose
Summary: Kiku has to deliver a package to the students doing a nature project in the woods behind the school. Kiku doesn't know that a wolf is on the prowl after him! Asakiku Lemon!   COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Kiku had been sitting at his laptop in his dorm room at World Academy. He was listening to vocaloid music by mothy. Elizabeta knocked on Kiku's window. Kiku looked over at the smiling brunette. He opened the window, much to Elizabeta's joy.

"Hey, Kiku? Can you do me a HUGE favor?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you take the food delivery to the students who are doing the forest research project for me tonight? Roderich is in the music competition tonight and I don't want to miss it!" Elizabeta was part of a delivery club in school. Some students were doing a wildlife research project in the forest by the Academy. The delivery club had its members take turns bringing food to the researchers. It was Elizabeta's turn. Kiku also could not say no to anything.

"I would be happy to, Elizabeta." Kiku partially lied.

"That's great! Oh! You do have to wear my delivery club uniform to do this though!" Elizabeta gave Kiku a red dress, red boots, and a hooded red caplet though the dorm window.

"Elizabeta! I can't wear this! I'm a boy!" Kiku scolded Elizabeta.

"But I'll get in big trouble if you don't at least wear the uniform! Please Kiku?"

"…Alright…" Kiku sighed. He couldn't say no to anything. Kiku waved good bye to Elizabeta, closed his window, closed his curtains, and put on the feminine uniform. He stopped by the delivery club's pick up area. Laura, a blonde student with a headband was monitoring the pick up area that night.

"Oh! Kiku! This is a pleasant surprise! Let me guess. Elizabeta made you, didn't she?" Laura giggled. "The look on your face just screams it!"

"C-Could I just have the parcel?" Kiku stuttered. He didn't want anyone to see him dressed like this. Especially none of the guys.

"Oh, sure." Laura gave Kiku the parcel." Try to stay on the forest path ok? There are plenty of wild animals off the path, and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you Laura." Kiku politely said good bye and went onto the forest path. Kiku thought about who was participating in the research project as he walked down the dark forest path. "Let's see, Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred, Vash, and Gilbert may see me. I really hope Ludwig answers the door. At least he is mature. Everyone else would say something about how feminine I look…" Kiku grew alarmed as he heard some movement in the forest around him. He tried to walk faster, but then Kiku resorted to running. He didn't like being alone in a dark places. Kiku's haste ended up making the black haired boy trip on a stray root. He fell face first on the ground. Kiku groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but as he rose, his head bumped into someone's chest.

"O-Oh I am so sorry!" Kiku politely said as he stood up straight. He almost gasped when he say what was in front of him. There was someone who had messy blonde hair, vibrant green eyes, and something that Kiku found very strange. He had wolf ears instead of human ears and he had a sleek silver tail. The boy smiled when Kiku showed signs of panicking.

"What's seems to be the matter?" The wolf boy slyly said to Kiku.

"I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. I have to deliver something for some friends of mine." Kiku averted his eyes away from the other boy's ears and tail.

"Well do you need any assistance getting there? I know my way around here quit well."

"N-No thank you! I know my way." Kiku shyly whispered.

"Well could you at least introduce yourself? My name is Arthur. I am delighted to meet you." Arthur said with a sly smile.

"My name is Kiku. If you would excuse me, my friends are waiting for me." Kiku walked past Arthur. Kiku hadn't noticed that Arthur had taken a piece of his hair. Arthur told himself:

"We will be seeing each other very soon. I promise you."

Kiku walked further down the path. He finally came up to the small cabin that held the wildlife research team. Most of them had to be apart of it if they didn't want to fail the semester. Kiku knocked on the door and hoped that they would let him in. Kiku heard Gilbert approach the door.

"Oy guys, Elizabeta is here to bring us dinner." The albino opened the door. "Elizabeta how are y- Kiku? What are you doing here?" Kiku could tell that Gilbert was holding in laughter.

"Gilbert, prease just let me in." Kiku said, trying to avoid any awkward staring. "I may have seen a strange creature in the forest. You guys may be interested if you want to get a good grade and not fail the semester." Gilbert let Kiku in and shut the door behind them. All of the "researchers" were sitting at the table in the cabin. Alfred seemed to be mumbling something about dieing from starvation. Antonio and Lovino were nowhere to be found. Feliciano smiled when he saw Kiku.

"Kiku! I'm so happy you are here! You look very pretty in Elizabeta's outfit! Please tell me if you have pasta!" Feliciano really loved pasta.

After giving everyone their food, (except for Antonio and Lovino because they were doing "something" in Antonio's room) Kiku told everybody about Arthur. Everyone except Alfred was confused when Kiku described Arthur. Alfred pulled out some sort of comic book and began to speak in his very loud voice.

"Dude! I totally know what you are talking about! Arthur must be a werewolf!" Vash facepalmed.

"There is no such thing as werewolves, you fat idiot." The Swiss boy retorted.

"I think Alfred might be right." Kiku began.

"GODDAMN IT KIKU! CAN'T YOU GET YOUR OWN OPINION!" Vash screamed. Ludwig rose up from his chair and brought a photo album to the table.

"Hang on. Look at these photos. I think Alfred might be on to something." The burly German said. Kiku examined the photos. Most of the pictures were of trees with vicious claw marks. Some trees were knocked down completely.

"W-What is this?" Kiku asked.

"We were given this photo album by our teacher before we started this project. Kiku, if you see Arthur again, don't trust him. We have no idea what he is capable of…and your outfit kind of puts you at risk…If you are still curious of what we find out, you can come back tomorrow…with your own clothes." Said Ludwig.

Kiku said his goodbyes to everyone and left to get back to his dorm room. He was very tired. The forest path seemed to take forever to get across. Kiku thought he was almost at the school, but he felt very tired. Kiku felt somebody grab his waist from behind. He was afraid to look back. So he passed out from fright.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Huzzah! The first part of my Asakiku yaoi lemon fic is uploaded~ Sorry for the cheesyness... i hope that you guys could review this so I can help improve!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Author:  
>Oh geez… I saw the reviews. I have to continue it. Here is the chapter where there is smut. By the way, this is the chapter where the smut happens so you better like it… Even though it is my first time writing smut… I am going to try to use all of your reviews to help me right the final part of this. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Kiku woke up in a dark cave. Underneath Kiku was plenty of soft moss that cushioned his body on the cave floor. After realizing what just happened, Kiku jerked up to fully analyze his surroundings. He noticed that there was an unlit fire pit by the front of the cave. Kiku tried to approach the entrance, but then he sensed a presence behind him. Kiku looked back and saw a figure, but he couldn't make out a face due to moonlight not being the best light source.<br>"I didn't think you would pass out so easily." The figure spoke. Kiku recognized the figure and voice was that of Arthur. Kiku couldn't understand why he was in the very back of the cave. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you or bring you here for that matter…"  
>"What do you mean by not meaning to bring me here?" Kiku questioned. Arthur's ears twitched.<br>"It's that damn full moon…I can't really control my body when it's out…" Arthur responded.  
>"I-I see…" Kiku felt very awkward being in his dress that now had a tear at its side. Kiku felt very weak and exposed by Arthur. Kiku figured he might as well try to make conversation. "Erm… How long have you lived here?" It felt like a stupid question.<br>"I have been living here since I experienced a horrible black magic incident at World Academy. I've been in this form ever since." Arthur nonchalantly spoke.  
>"W-Well I've also been shown some photos that show some damaged trees here in the forest. Do you have anything to do with them?" Kiku asked to satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to make sure that he was safe around Arthur.<br>"Oh…Those? Well, some Russian git was picking some sunflowers, I was curious about what he was doing, but I accidentally stepped on one of the flowers. I had my claws extended in order to protect myself, but he threw me against a few trees. My claws grazed a tree or two in the process. He was a crazy old knobhead… I'm glad I'm still alive after that encounter." Arthur told with an awkward expression on his face.  
>"Oh… I see…" Kiku quickly replied. He knew who that Russian student was. Ivan could be pretty scary when angered. Then again, Ivan was scary most of the time anyway. He scared every one…except his little sister Natalya. "Wait… Didn't you say that you went to World Academy?"<br>"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
>"Well, I am actually going to that school. Why don't you come back instead of living here in the woods? Kiku offered Arthur.<br>"Hell no! The very mention of my name there is made fun of! All of those fools there would make my life much worse if they had seen what I have become!" Arthur yelled at Kiku. He almost felt as if Arthur was yelling at his very soul. Arthur noticed a single tear fell down Kiku's face.  
>"I-I understand… I get bullied there too…" Kiku looked down.<br>"Why would anybody be rude to you?" Arthur questioned. "I mean, you are very polite and kind."  
>"That's why… Many students just take advantage of me because I never turn them down on any offer. I really just don't know how to…" Kiku looked away.<br>"You know…I feel like I can relate to you." Arthur softly said. Although it was hard to see it, Arthur was blushing. Kiku felt great that he was opening up to this werewolf.  
>"Actually there is another reason they taunt me..." Kiku blushed and couldn't believe he was about to admit his big secret.<br>"What is it? You can tell me."  
>"...I'm the campus virgin..." Kiku buried his head in his hands. Back at school, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio would constantly talk about if they fucked their other that night hard or not. One day it slipped out and the three would never give poor Kiku any peace. Kiku wanted to give up his virginity to somebody that loved and cared about him... While thinking about all of this, Kiku glanced over to Arthur. Arthur has a sly smile on his face.<br>"That's a stupid reason to get bullied." Arthur spoke while going closer and closer to Kiku. "You know I can get rid of your 'problem' if you'd just do a favor for me."  
>Kiku couldn't believe his ears. Did he sound that desprate? Well, Arthur was pretty good looking... Kiku let his mouth run and asked. "What do you want?"<br>Arthur's smile disappeared. "I need you to visit me every other day after I help you." Arthur then started to blush and yelled. "B-but I am doing this for my own benefit! I just need somebody to keep me company! That's all!"  
>Kiku gave a look to Arthur and thought. "He really must be lonely when he is all by himself in this forest..." Kiku swallowed his pride and said. "Okay."<br>Arthur's smirk returned and he pulled down Kiku's hood. Kiku shuddered as Athur started playing with Kiku's hair. Before Kiku cold protest, Kiku was pulled into a passionate kiss. Kiku didn't tell Arthur, but this was his first kiss as well.  
>Kiku felt Arthur's tongue demand access to Kiku's mouth. He opened his mouth slightly and felt Arthur quickly put his tongue inside. Within seconds, Arthur's tongue had dominated Kiku's mouth. As Arthur pulled his tongue out, Kiku made a soft moan in protest.<br>Arthur then began to remove the capelet from Kiku in order to gain access to his pale neck. Kiku moaned from the pleasure that Arthur was giving him. This caused Arthur to smile.  
>"I haven't even gotten started, love." Kiku was just so absorbed in Arthur's touches that he couldn't even hear him or notice that his top was off of him.<br>Arthur then went to tease Kiku's nipples. Kiku started to moan louder as Arthur flicked his nipple then proceded to lick it. Without knowing it, Kiku grabbed Arthur's ears.  
>"Ouch! I don't mind you touching my ears, just don't rip them off!" Kiku felt sorry that he had hurt Arthur and started to rub the backs of Arthur's fluffy ears. This of couse turned England on so much that he pushed Kiku on the ground.<br>"Suck." Arthur put his fingers in Kiku's mouth. Kiku gave a confused look to Arthur and Arthur just smiled. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Kiku moved his tongue all around Arthur's digits, trying to get as much saliva around them as possible. As soon as Arthur felt that it was enough, he pulled his fingers out of Kiku's mouth then proceded to pull down Kiku's panties. "You really went all the way didn't you?" Kiku looked away and blushed. Without warning, Kiku felt something go up his tight asshole.  
>Kiku made a soft yelp at the sudden intrusion, which made Arthur smile. "Just calm down love. Everything is going to be alright. Just relax." Kiku did his best to calm down as another digit, then another entered him.<br>After a little while of feeling around, Arthur found Kiku's sweet spot. He figured it out when Kiku made a loud moan when Arthur found it. Arthur pulled his fingers out, which earned him a pouty face from Kiku. "It's about to get better love." Arthur hugged Kiku's head against him and kissed the top of his head.  
>Arthur revealed his fully aroused penis to Kiku to which Kiku became self-conscious of his own upon seeing. Arthur didn't notice this and instructed Kiku on laying down on his back. Kiku complied and noticed Arthur rub something on his penis from a bottle. Arthur took note on Kiku's curiosity. "You'd be surprised about what some wankers leave in these woods. Lucky for you, this won't have to hurt as bad. Arthur positioned himself in front of Kiku and slowly inserted his dick into Kiku's tight hole.<br>Kiku shuddered at the sudden intrusion. This was much more thicker and longer then Arthur's fingers. After some time getting Arthur's dick fully sheathed in Kiku's ass, Arthur found Kiku's sweet spot again and slammed into it. Kiku screamed from pure pleasure as he saw stars from the mix of pain and pleasure. Arthur kept going at it until he finally reached the point where he came inside Kiku. Kiku responded by cumming all over Arthur's chest. Arthur pulled out as both he and Kiku both collapsed next to each other.

* * *

><p>OKAY. MY VERY FIRST LEMON IS OVER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I'M GOING TO GO PLAY FINAL FANTASY IX NOW.<p> 


End file.
